


the time we have | Bumbleby Week 2020

by endlesslytea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, bmblb week, but here it is! im really happy, i almost forgot about this, might add more tags as the days go by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslytea/pseuds/endlesslytea
Summary: I decided to give this a try!The prompts from the bmblb week are:Day 1 - June 1st, Blake's Ring/Sunflower Pop CapDay 2 - June 2nd, ScarsDay 3 - June 3rd, Soulmate/ReincarnationDay 4 - June 4th, AU DayDay 5 - June 5th, Affection/Love LanguagesDay 6 - June 6th, Sun/MoonDay 7 - June 7th, Tiger/DragonDay 8 - June 8th, Bonus Day/VA Appreciation Day
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 23
Kudos: 166





	1. Day 1 — Blake's Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff, how did it turn the way it did i have no idea.  
> Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to let me know what you think

It's wasn't really about the ring itself, but what it meant.

Blake thought that if they where in another placer with any other culture, it wouldn’t be a big deal.

But... they were here. And she had a ring. And she wanted to give it to Yang.

_Oh, she was so stupid._

She watched as her partner sat next to the window, watching the land shift as they left atlas. They had won this battle, Salem had left, but they needed to travel to Vacuo if they wanted help to stop her once and for all.

The Huntresses and Qrow had promise to keep them in touch with Mantle's state, although things seemed to be going fine with Robyn in power.

If there was ever a good, not life threatening time, this was it.

Blake walked towards Yang. The rest of their teammates were on the main room of the ship, so they were alone. It was the perfect time.

"Hey, Yang."

The blonde huntress turned to see her with a smile. Blake felt a chill run down her back. For a while, she had thought she would never see that smile again.

And the thought of warmth that Yang’s smile had provoked, didn't make her realize that she wasn't saying anything.

Yang left out a small laugh as she tilted her head.

"Enjoying the view?"

Blake felt she was choking with her own lungs. 

"No, I was— I mean it's not that—" she forced herself to stop. She took a deep breath and pulled the ring that was safely kept in her coat, one that she wouldn't be needing once they were on Vacuo.

Staring at the ring, Yang open her mouth, trying to smirk.

"You- you haven't even ask me in a date yet." Blake smiled as she saw her partner stumble with her words, even when she was trying to be smooth.

"Oh, don't worry, it not _that_ kind of ring." She forced herself to be brave. "Not yet, at least."

Yang cleared her throat, sitting correctly. Blake sat by her side and smiled as she lifted the ring.

"There's this legend my mom told me about," she started, "about this faunus princess who fell in love with a human, but they couldn't be together. She gave him a ring, but time later he died in battle, and with the ring in hands she jumped off a cliff."

Yang kept looking at her. “That’s… really sad.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Blake kept looking at the ring, knowing she had Yang’s attention. “They say she didn’t die from the fall, but from a broken heart.” 

They sat quietly for a while, their sides pressed together, both looking at the ring, thinking. _They got it._

“I found this ring on a fish.” Continued Blake, letting herself lean her head towards Yang’s. “And, well, it made me think of you.”

Her partner stared at her in awe. Her mouth was slightly open, but no words came from her.

Blake cleared her throat. “I know it’s kind of weird, but before I found it I was—” She stopped herself, she wasn’t playing victim. “I wasn’t in a good place. It doesn’t matter, but this ring made me realize that I wasn’t as lost as I thought, that I hadn’t lost everything as the princess had, I could still fight, for you and for everyone. It gave me… hope. Hope to keep going.”

Yang’s face shifted. She turned around to see Blake directly with a deep frown, and the faunus girl feared she had said something wrong again.

“What?” Said Yang, her voice broken.

Blake felt a lump in her own throat. “I— I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“No, no, Blake,” that’s when she saw the tears falling from lilac eyes, “what do you mean you had ‘hope to _keep going_ ’? You didn’t— you didn’t had that before?”

It felt like a bucket of frozen water falling on top of Blake, soaking her entirely. She tried to speak, but she couldn’t.

She didn’t even realize she was crying until Yang whipped away her tears.

“Blake…”

She hugged her, and for a moment Blake stood still, not knowing what to do.

“I’m okay, Yang.” She said, slowly wrapping her own arms around her partner. “It wasn’t a big deal, there are worst things.”

Yang let go enough to look at her in the eyes. “If you think there’s always something worse, then you dig a hole that you can’t get out of.”

Blake wanted to say no, that she was fine, that there were no holes. “I know.” She said. She started weeping.

And so they hugged again, so tightly that without realizing Blake was half sitting of Yang’s lap. They were both crying, and even if a part of Blake’s brain thought everything had go wrong, she couldn’t think of another place she rather be.

“I want you to have it, if you’ll take it.” Finally said Blake, holding the ring high again. “Because I… I _adore_ you, Yang.”

Yang’s air left her mouth as she heard those words.

They loved each other; they knew that already. They loved their teammates, their family, their world. Love seemed small for them.

“It sounds dull,” had said Yang what seemed centuries ago, back in Beacon’s garden, where no one except them would go, “If I ever find someone for whom I would live and die, I feel like ‘love’ wouldn’t be the right word.”

Blake was sitting at her side, her legs on top of hers and she held a closed book on her lap. She smirked. “Really? So what would you say to them?”

They looked each other in the eyes, just as they were doing in the airship to Vacuo.

“I adore you.” Said Yang, before and now, and both times she meant it. 

The pain of the past was still there, it would never disappeared. But they were building on top of it.

Blake slipped the ring over Yang’s finger, and it fit perfectly.


	2. Day 2 — Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now this was supposed to be the angsty one, but it's not, my mind doesn't obey me  
> comment what you think! have a wonderful day <3

It was hard, even impossible, to be a huntress and _not_ have scars.

Yang had in her stomach, in her arms, scars she earned in fights she won— and fights she lost. Her right arm, what was left of it, had long wide scars, made from the stretching and tearing of skin. It hurted to look at.

Blake had scars all over her body. Her arms, her legs, her neck, her feet. She earned them after years of running and working for the White Fang and fighting grimm. She had scars on her hips too, long scars that went deep into her body.

Lots of scars, lots of stories.

“It should be illegal for it to be _this_ hot.” Complained Yang as she leaned her head towards the ground, to grab her hair and twist it into a big bun. She thought summers in Patch were irritating, until she spent a week in Vacuo. It wasn’t even summer yet, and she thought she might die.

Blake laughed. “It’s because we got used to Atlas’ cold. Give it a few more days, you will be fine.”

But the faunus girl had changed clothes three times now, every time looking for more light garments. 

Weiss and Ruby were buying some new clothes for Weiss, after the ex-heiress almost passed out from the heat during a workout after refusing to change her clothes when the rest of the team did (“I’m a cold person, I don’t overheat” she had said minutes before falling on top of her partner).

One last time, Blake walked to her bed, where the bags of clothes they had bought laid. She grabbed one she hadn’t touch yet, and walked to the bathroom. Yang sat on the floor in front of the fan, enjoying the cool air.

She watched as Blake came out of the bathroom, barefoot and wearing bright yellow sport shorts. Yang must have stared, because Blake laughed.

“Ruby made me buy them, she said I would regret it if I didn’t.”

“Seems like she was right.”

Blake rolled her eyes. She tossed the pants she was using before on her bed and walked toward Yang, to sit next to her.

And again, Yang couldn’t help to look at her partner’s legs.

It wasn’t (just) that Blake had quite nice strong legs, but the small scars of running and walking in wild places. Tiny scratches under her calves that Yang had only seen when Blake wear her pajamas.

If Blake minding the staring, she didn’t say anything. She let Yang watched; she trusted her.

But one scar left Yang speechless. Small, like a scrape made just some days ago on both her knees. But they had years.

“You have scars there too?” Said Yang softly, pointing to her partner’s knees.

Blake looked at her own legs, and started to laugh. Yang couldn’t help herself to laugh too.

“Do you remember that day?” Asked Blake as her shoulders shake with laugher.

“Oh, you mean if I remember the trouble we got into?”

“‘ _We_ ’? You were the one who wanted to put that ‘i dumb’ sign in the statue!”

Yang laughed even more, just remembering. “Yeah, well! It’s not like you were stopping me!”

She was right. Blake wouldn’t even dare to stop her, when it was the statue of an anti-faunus conquer put in the middle of a square back in Vale. Blake would have done it herself, if it weren’t for the consequences she would have face if they got caught, consequences that Yang wouldn’t have. 

It happened just a week after the Beacon Dance, after they had decided to try out a new coffee place that had opened in the city, and in their way back stumbled with that statue, sitting as if he were someone great. 

They were almost caught. As Yang climbed down the monument after putting that silly sign on the head of the statue, a guard saw them. They were on the run before the guard even got time to call them out.

And in the run through the city streets, they laughed and joked, so focused on each other that they didn’t saw the kids that were playing with a jumping rope. No one knows exactly how, but Blake and Yang ended up face down the floor.

They arrived to their room with bloody knees and scratches on their arms, but laughing about it.

“We should have done something more permanent, tho.” Said Yang, smiling from the memories. “Maybe paint it.”

“You mean vandalism?” Blake looked at her partner with a serious semblance, but then smiled. “I like that.”

They laughed again. Yang whipped her tears away and sighed.

“Those were good times.”

Blake sighed too. “They were simpler.” The stopped. “Maybe we were too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I guess… even if now things are harder, they aren’t always bad.” Blake leaned, the side of her body pressed to Yang’s, and everything felt warmer.

Yang smirked. “For example?”

She didn’t needed an example, really. She knew, but Blake raised her eyebrows with a smile.

“Well, using shorts is an improvement.”

Yang looked at her partner. She knew they were joking around, she knew that _this_ moment was good. They both knew it. So she smiled and gave Blake’s legs one final look.

“I agree.”

Her partner’s face lit up as a candle, her cheeks getting red and her cat ears twitch. She left out a scoff as she nudge Yang with her elbow, and mumbled something like “shut up”.

Yang couldn't agree more. This was good.


	3. Day 3 — Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is l o n g

It was for sure the worst day to go to the fair, but it was the only day they could all go. Between college, work and other activities (Weiss would _never_ miss her yoga class), their weekends were the only time the four of them had free at the same time.

It was Saturday afternoon, so there were kids everywhere, running around in every corner, looking for the best games and stalls.

But Blake, Yang and Weiss weren’t really the exception. They were used to following Ruby wherever she wanted to go.

The silver-eye girl, however, seemed to have other plans.

“Oh my god! There! Look!” She said pointing to a stall with lots of stuffed animals hanging. She turned around to see her friends and grabbed Weiss’ arm. “Sorry, guys, but Weiss has the best precision and I _need_ that stuffed ferret.”

Weiss didn’t even blink. She followed Ruby as they promised to meet Blake and Yang later, and disappeared in the crowd.

Yang frowned, as she tried to follow her sister with her eyes. Giving up, she turned around to Blake. “Is it just me, or Ruby has been splitting us so that Weiss and her do stuff by themselves?”

 _She was_. Blake had realized it a while ago, but she wasn’t sure if Yang was ready to find out that her little sister had a massive crush on Weiss Schnee.

“Maybe.” She said as she tangled her arm with Yang’s. “What do you want to do now?”

Yang’s lilac eyes almost seemed to shine. “Oh! Ren told me there’s a lady who talks to auras and stuff like that that’s pretty good.”

“Ren told you that? The Ren that said that the Ouija board is a fun game?”

“Yep,” confessed Yang with a snort, “that’s why I was curious! If he says it’s pretty good, then it must be a freaking mystical experience or something.” 

They headed as swift as they could with all the people around them, but as they started getting closer to the wide blue tent, it wasn’t really the part where kids looked for games.

Both Blake and Yang wondered why they hadn’t go to that part to begging with.

There were mostly bookstalls, some with older collections and other with handmade copies. There were lots of restored antics, a few fortune teller kind looking ladies, and even a stand selling plants. 

“I’ll buy you a book if you help me pick a pothos for my dad.” Told Yang to her friend as they pass next to the stall.

Blake smiled, as happy as if she had been told that there was peace in the world. “I would have help you even if you weren’t buying me a book, but if you insist.”

They got to the front of the tent, where a young teenage boy was sitting in a tiny table.

“Hey!” He said. “I’m Oscar, are you interested in learning about your souls with Madam Maria? Only 5 liens! 8 if you go together.”

Yang and Blake shared a look. “Sure, Madame Maria, you say?”

“Yes, you already heard of her?” Asked Oscar as Blake took her wallet to pay him.

“A friend of mine came last week, that’s why we are here!”

“That’s great!” He gave Blake her change and opened the curtains. “She is a little harsh, but the most honest lady I have worked for in this fair, hope you have a good time!”

They thank him as they walked inside. It looked nothing as what Blake or Yang would think a soul-reader lady would read souls: it had a simple table with a green cloth in the center, with incenses and candles. Four small wooden stools stood close to them in front of the table, and on the other side a wide old armchair, full of stains.

An old lady, Madame Maria, they assumed, was sitting there, knitting a scarf. She raised her head to look at the newcomers, squinting her eyes behind the biggest glasses Blake had ever seen.

Yang shot her a look. _That lady had to be blind._

“Well,” said the woman, “I can see enough to read your souls, so sit quickly if you want to start.”

Blake and Yang shared a startled look before sitting next to each other in two of the stools.

“So, tell me your names, children.”

“Aren’t you supposed to know already?” Asked Yang, raising an eyebrow.

Out of nowhere, a walking stick hit (not so kindly) Yang’s head. Maria snorted. “I’m not a fortuneteller, child. I can see your soul but not guess your life.”

Blake could help but to left out a small laugh that she tried to cover with her hand. 

Madame Maria left her walking stick by her side, and waited.

“I’m Blake Belladonna, and my friend, who is sorry, is Yang Xiao Long.”

“How old are you?”

“We are both twenty-two.”

“And let me guess,” said the woman as she leaned into her armchair. “You met at six-teen, seven-teen?”

Blake and Yang exchanged looks.

“Yeah.” Said Yang. “How did you—?”

“I could explain you, child, but I really don’t feel like it.” 

Madame Maria stood up and walked to a small corner that Blake hadn’t seen, were there was an electric kettle and a box with different herbs. She served herself some tea and didn’t said a word to the girls for about ten minutes.

When she came back, she simply said: “Do you have questions or just want the basic information?” 

“Huh” Yang described what both of them were thinking. “Both, maybe?”

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, prepare yourselves.”

She took a sip of her tea and took a deep breath, as if she were trying to catch everything the air had to offer, to find something that was there, but almost invisible.

“A lot of people have souls that are deeply connected to others, but it’s pretty curious how many you have in common.” 

Blake and Yang exchanged a look, but before either could ask anything, Madame Maria continued talking.

“You,” she pointed at Yang, “have a very bright soul, but tormented. And you,” she pointed at Blake, “have a darker soul, but cheery. You are kind of like opposites, but compensate each other.”

She took a sip of her tea, but grunted. “Ugh, I keep telling Oscar to not buy this brand, it tastes like old mattress. Believe, not good.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Said Blake shaking her head. “Are you saying we knew each other? Like, in other lives?”

“Of course not, child!” Answer Madame Maria. “There’s not such thing as ‘knowing each other’. This is the first time you are you, but the essence of your souls? That’s another thing.”

“So, the essence of our souls knew each other before?”

Maria sighed again. “If you understand it like that, then yes. Quite a few times, actually.”

Yang bit her lip, growing more anxious every second. When Ren had told her about Madame Maria, she expected to be told to pick some cards and having all her childhood told to her. Not… whatever this was.

“The most recent one is from last century, I believe.” Continued Maria. “You both feel a little twitch on your foot when it rains too hard, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” Said Yang and Blake at the same time. They looked into each other’s eyes with surprise. They talked about many things, but the weird twitch on the higher part of their feet when it rained wasn’t one.

Maria smiled, as if she were having a good time.

“The women that carried your souls had an accident, they almost died. Their train, I believe, crashed on a horrible rainy day, the women were trapped under their seat, I assume by their feet.”

“Did they died?” Asked Blake. Maria shook her head.

“No, but almost. Surviving made better. One become a writer, the other made sure her books got published. It made them grew closer; they lived together the rest of their lives.”

 _Oh_. Though Yang. Blake though it too, but her friend beat her to it.

“They were like, _together_ together?”

Madame Maria’s face seemed to age twenty years more. “Yes, they were a romantic couple. Children these days are so oblivious…”

After another sip of her tea, she continued. “Your souls always face _something_ that puts the relation of their people on thin ice. Maybe an accident, a fight, or someone.”

Blake felt a shiver on her back as she thought about her ex, Adam, who years ago had obsess over Blake’s life to the point of following Yang and threatening her. For a few weeks, Blake had tried to disappear, trying to protect her friends. It had been… hard.

She felt a soft fondle on her hand and turned her head to see Yang, who was smiling caring at her. This were good now. Maria cleared her throat.

She was frowning behind her big glasses. “As I was saying, your souls are used to facing consequences, but most of the times they overcome it.”

 _Most of the times?_ Thought Blake, and felt bad for all the times it hasn’t. Wait, was she really believing all that stuff?

“I’ll be honest,” said Maria smiling, more to herself than to them, “your souls have a pretty charming logistic.”

“…Which means?” Asked Yang.

“The way they work! They find each other, most of the times. I can’t really see lives where they didn’t meet in person, but even still they had an important part. For example, there’s this one, a very old one may I say, where your soul,” she said pointing at Blake, “made it possible for hers to work the courage to kill her husband.”

“Uh, what?”

“Those were other times, child. And that man had it coming.”

Blake looked at her side, sharing a message with Yang ‘this is nuts’.

“People tend to think that souls are the truth of our bodies,” said Madame Maria, “but they are our connections to the past, the inside voices that tell us what to do and what not to do. The little part of our mind that tells us when we can trust someone or something, like a reminder of our mistakes. But the information that passes from one life to other varies, but not for you. Your souls always go to the same place: each other.”

Blake blinked. “Hold up, oh god, are you saying—?”

“We are soulmates?” Finished Yang.

Maria frowned as if they had told her they killed her whole family.

“Soulmates! Soulmates, they say!” They heard Madame Maria babble from inside the tent after she had quickly them out. “Soulmates! What is this, a goddamn teen drama? They are ruining my gift. Soulmates!”

Oscar gave them an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, she is really touchy about the media portrayal of souls.”

“It’s okay.” Said Yang. “We were kinda finishing anyways. I think. I didn’t understood half of what happened there.”

The young bout laughed and nodded. “If it makes you feel better, everyone leaves like that.”

The both said goodbye and headed to the stand that sold plants, as they promised to do. But something had changed.

“It was weird, right?” Said Yang.

Blake nodded. “Yeah, really weird. The foot thing?”

“The foot thing! That a weird coincidence.”

“Exactly. Also the thing about the shared trauma, or whatever. I mean, everyone goes through hard things, right?”

Yang nodded slowly. “Yep.”

They picked a pothus, paid it, and walked to the stands with books. Some where really good, and others so old that it didn’t matter what they were about, Blake wanted them.

One, however, was about sixty years old, it had a dark cover with golden embroidered letters. The title read ‘ _The Bumblebee’s Soul_ ”. Blake picked it carefully, knowing Yang was watching her.

She bought it and read it that same afternoon as soon as she got home.

It was a book about two neighbors who shared the honey of the bee hive of the tree that their properties shared. Both women confided to each other about their lives for years, but one afternoon they found that the bee hive had fallen off the tree. And so the women left their husbands and their houses, to find together a new home with a bee hive.

“So, was it good?” Asked her Yang the next day, when they met to have lunch.

Blake nodded. “And pretty gay for a sixty year old book, too.”

Yang snorted, shaking her head and biting her lip.

“That’s good too.”

For a second they didn’t say anything, they just looked into each other’s eyes, enjoying their presence.

“Yesterday,” almost whispered Blake, “Madame Maria said that our souls were once a couple. Multiple times, actually. That’s kind of weird, right?”

But her eyes said the opposite. _It wasn’t weird, right?_

Yang smiled, getting closer. 

“Honestly? Super weird.”

But they leaned into each other, smiling with anticipation, closer than they’ve ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and they were soulmates)  
> thank you so much for the nice comments! i'm a mess trying to respond but please know i'm so greatful for them, i hope you enjoyed!


	4. Day 4 — AU Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neighbors au i guess?? your classic wlw who have days-long dates without even realizing it.

Moving to the city was already a big change. It was hard to get used to the people, the cars, how the city seemed to never go to sleep.

Yang remembered Patch with melancholia. She missed her father, their dog, the smell of the forest after it rained. It was good enough that Ruby was studying half an hour away from her new home, but still, it felt lonely.

On top of this, her new job. Like her younger sister, Yang had studied Electronic Engineering in the city, but she lived on the dorms, and they weren’t quite her home.

But her new apartment, that _was_ her new home. Her own bed was there, her own pillow. Her own things. It was different from the dorms. She wasn’t studying anymore, this was her new life.

Her coworkers where nice, nicer than she thought actually, but it didn’t seemed like the where much than what they already were: coworkers. 

Basically, Yang felt lonely. 

And feeling lonely, apparently, made her stupid.

That Friday afternoon after work, she decided she would make cookies. Maybe Yang thought that it would make her feel at home; her sister always asked her to make cookies, and both her and their father would eat them all in one day.

But Ruby and Taiyang weren’t in the city, so now Yang had over three dozen cookies.

She ate four, and felt even more alone than before. 

Yang didn’t understood herself. She was _fun_! She was an enjoyable person to be with! Why couldn’t she enjoy being with herself too?

The clock indicated five in the afternoon. Yang sighed. She couldn’t even distract herself with dinner yet.

The sound of music came from the other apartment in her floor. For the last three weeks she had been living there, she had barely seen her neighbor, a woman about her age who always seemed to be running somewhere. 

Well, that was about to change.

She grabbed a bowl from her kitchen and dropped half of the cookies she had made. After taking her keys are checking her reflection in the mirror, Yang left her apartment and walked through the small hallway to the other door.

She knocked, and almost immediately the music turned down.

“Yes?” Asked a woman’s voice from the other side.

“Hey! I’m Yang, your neighbor. I moved about three weeks ago.”

The door opened, showing a young woman with dark long hair with a pair of matching cat ears on top. She was wearing a violet crop top and black leggings, and was barefoot. Yang noticed that her neighbor was a rather gorgeous woman.

The dark-haired girl opened the door with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, was the music too loud?”

“Oh, not at all! You actually have a really good taste.” That was true, most of the artists her neighbor listen to were some of Yang’s favorites. “I just wanted to properly introduce myself, and also I made cookies but I lived with my family who eats lots of them so now I have dozen of cookies and I thought maybe you wanted some? If you like cookies, of course.”

Was Yang talking too much? She was talking too much. She shut up.

The young woman looked at her surprised, as if she was processing all the information. She smiled. “That’s very nice of you. I’m Blake.”

“And I’m Yang!” _She already said that_. “I… said that already, I think.”

Blake laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “You did. Do you want to come in?”

“Uh, I don’t want to bother you. I mean, I didn’t meant to interrupt you or—”

“You didn’t.” She turned away from the door to let her in. “I already finished my work for the day, so it’s fine.”

Yang smiled and entered. 

The apartment was distributed the same as hers; the living room with an open kitchen, and two doors: one to the bathroom and one to the small bedroom. The walls were painted white, but the rest of the room was either back or yellow. It was a rather nice contrast.

“I like how you decorated it.” Said Yang with a polite smile. “I still don’t know what to do with mine. I don’t even have stuff to put.”

Blake closed the door behind her and walked to her kitchen.

“Believe me, I get you. When I first move I only had a bookcase.”

There was, in fact, a tall bookcase near the bedroom door, full of all types of books. 

“Do you want to tea? Or coffee?” Offered Blake.

“Oh, coffee is fine, thanks.”

Yang left the cookies on the table and walked to the kitchen, not sure of what to do.

She _wasn’t_ usually like that. She knew how to talk to people. Could someone stop being easy going from not talking to anyone except coworkers and their family on the phone for three weeks?

But Blake didn’t seemed to mind. “So, where did you move from?”

“Patch,” answer Yang, “I lived there since I was born, but I studied on Beacon before moving here.”

“Really?” Said Blake as took two mugs from her cabinet. “I went to Beacon too. Studied journalism, what about you?”

“Engineering.”

The girl stopped what she was doing and looked at Yang. “Damn, so you are smart, I assume.”

Yang laughed. “Well, I try.”

Apparently, they studied almost at the same time (“can’t believe we never met before!”) and actually had a few friends in common. Blake worked in an online magazine, one that Yang read weekly, and the mural Yang had made in collage had been a huge inspiration for Blake.

“It’s almost as if we were meant to meet.” Said the blonde girl with a smile. Coffee had turned into dinner, and it was past midnight when both women sat in the sofa with a bottle of wine. 

“I’m kind of sad it took this long, though.” Replied Blake with a smile, leaning slightly. “You are quite an interesting person.”

“Look who’s talking.”

They talked about their families, and realized both their fathers had taught in the same collage about twenty years ago. Yang’s sister Ruby and Blake’s best friend Weiss went to the same collage, the same year, and were classmates in Social Ethics (they called to make sure, Weiss was not happy being awake at two in the morning).

At three in the morning they decided to look for more coincidences. Blake led them to her bedroom and took out her old photo albums.

“Oh gosh, you look so cute!” Cried Yang holding a picture of a five-year-old Blake screaming to a picture of a horse. “What did that horse did to you, tho?”

“It was too big. I didn’t like it.”

“Poor horse, to have a tiny girl scream at you.”

“You just said I looked cute.”

Yang raised an eyebrow and rested her head on her hand. “So you are jealous now?”

Blake didn’t move an inch. “Not at all.”

“Aw!” The blonde exclaimed as she slid through the bed to hug Blake. “You are! You’re still cute, in case you are not told often.”

Laughing out loud, Blake pushed Yang and began to tickle her. A good idea at the moment, but not so good when they had to gather all the photos that had fallen.

They finished two bottles of wine that night, and thought about grabbing some beers Yang had in her apartment, but forgot once they started talking about exes.

“My ex was a bitch.” Stated Blake, a little drunk but meaning every word. “He was so abusive, and took advantage of my activism and turned it against me!”

Yang nodded with a straight face. “He sounds like the fuckingest bitch.”

“My therapist said that he used my weakness to make himself powerful.” She stopped for a second, thinking before turning to Yang. “I don’t think ‘fuckingest’ is a word.”

“Mmm, maybe, but it’s the way I feel.”

“Sure.”

They started eating the cookies that were left, and Blake made them more coffee. It was almost four in the morning, and luckily no of them had to do anything the next day (today).

“I don’t have an ex.” Said Yang, and Blake looked at her surprised.

“Oh, I thought you were single.”

“I am.”

“…you don’t have an ex? You never dated anyone?” 

“I mean, I kinda saw a few girls, but never really _dated_ , you know? Never had someone to call my girlfriend.”

The consternation in Blake’s face was funny. Yang laughed.

“The girls you saw were dumb.” Said the dark-haired girl as she left to mugs filled with coffee in front of them. “The fuckingest bitches.”

Yang laughed so much she felt of the sofa.

They fall sleep on top of each other, when the sun was already raising. Around six in the morning, Blake woke up to find herself on top of her neighbor, hugging her waist on the couch. Even if Yang was warm, the couch was tiny and uncomfortable.

More asleep than awake, she carried Yang to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, lying down herself after, at a respectful distance.

The respectful distance, however, didn’t work for longer. Two hours before afternoon, Blake’s phone began to ring, waking both of them up.

“Oh,” whispered Yang when she found Blake staring at her just millimeters away, “good morning.”

Blake swallowed. “Hi.”

No one answered the phone. 

They got up a while after. Yang offered to make breakfast, and while she was cooking the eggs Blake complained about her coworkers.

“I mean, if you are told to write three hundred words on climate change, what do you do?”

“Uh… write them?”

“Exactly! You don’t write nine hundred words, and you don’t call your boss at ten in the morning of a Saturday because you don’t know what to do! They are driving me crazy.”

Yang laughed as she placed a plate and a mug in front of Blake. “Not more coffee for us, we had too much last night.”

“I prefer tea either ways.” Confessed Blake. 

Yang sat by her side with her own plate and tea mug. She looked at her from the side, admiring the curls that fell from her bun. She was beautiful. 

_Could you fall in love with someone you knew for less than twenty hours?_

The last coincidence was that both were planning on starting the same show, so they started it together. 

It turned up, it wasn’t good. But they laughed and made fun of it together for hours. They talked about politics. About what they stood for and what they didn’t. Their ideas went on the same track, so that was good.

They made lunch, they drank more tea.

Blake was the one that pointed at the window. “It’s getting dark again.”

It felt like a bucket of ice water. Yang got up. 

“Damn, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I’ve been here for an entire day.”

Blake got up too. “Don’t be. I had an incredible time.”

“So did I.”

There was something different. Never in their lives had they felt that way, as if home wasn’t just where you grew up.

Blake smirked. “I never had a day-long date.”

Yang felt the time stop. _That whole thing had turned into a freaking date, hadn’t it._

She took a deep breath and leaned forward, slow enough so Blake could back down.

She didn’t.

They hadn’t washed their teeth in too many hours, they hairs were getting greasy and both needed a shower, but the kiss was warm and fresh.

It felt like all the hours they had spent together. 

Slow, honest, fun. _Gentle_.

Yang cupped her neighbor’s face, while Blake hugged her waist.

It wasn’t a long kiss (it had already been a long date).

When they separated, Yang smiled.

“What if in an hour I knock on your door and take you somewhere else?”

Blake laughed. “Tired of my apartment already?”

“Figured we could use a change of scenery.”

An hour late, both in new clothes and showered, left their building, holding hands. Years later, when they remembered their first date, both knew at what point they knew they were in love.

At the same time, actually: when they woke up together, and for a second, it was as natural as if they had been doing it all their lives.


	5. Day 5 — Affection

Blake was shocked, at first, when Yang hugged her. They had won their first match as partners, against Ren and Nora, to say the least.

Yang had disarmed Ren, and it was Blake’s job to put Nora on the ground. It wasn’t easy, but she made it. Nora moaned as she laid fully on the mattress of the training room.

It was a good battle, Blake felt… genuinely happy. She had forgotten that sparring could be fun.

And then, she felt someone holding her from behind with strong arms. Not someone, _Yang_.

Blake stood there, not moving. She was being hugged.

It was a short hug; Yang laughed and took them where Ruby and Weiss where cheering for them. It was a big moment: the BY of team RWBY was working.

Over the time, Blake realized Yang was simply a girl of physical contact, was the best way to put it. She was very respectful, and Blake noticed her partner did it with genuine care.

She hugged Ruby all the time, she wrapped her arms on their teammates’ shoulders when they walked, when they were going somewhere she would put her hand gently in the small of her back.

It wasn’t what Blake was used to, but it wasn’t… bad. In fact, she enjoyed it. 

Maybe because she didn’t received much _gentle_ physical contact in the White Fang. Or because she read to many sappy novels. It didn’t matter: Blake liked it, and felt her body scream from the inside every time it happened.

That why she noticed that day something was different.

Yang was quieter, although it was obvious she was pretending she wasn’t. She smiled, she laughed, but the happiness didn’t quite reach her eyes.

If anyone else noticed, they didn’t say anything.

“Ready to go to Botany?” Asked Yang as Blake gathered her things after lunch. 

Ruby and Weiss had left for their Weapon Crafting class a while ago, leaving the partners alone. Blake wonder if she should say somethings, talk to Yang…

“Blake?”

“Um, yes, let’s go.”

They began walking to the hallway so they could take the stairs to the upper floor. Yang wasn’t putting her arm around her, or holding her hand, nothing. 

She looked almost _sad_.

Blake stopped walking. “Hey, Yang.”

“Yeah?” Asked the blonde girl confused.

“What if we skip class?”

It was as if she had asked her to elope. _Not that Blake would ask that, of course._

“Skip class?” Whispered Yang, looking around. “And go where?”

“I don’t know, the gardens must be pretty empty.”

Yang opened and closed her mouth. Blake could help to smirk.

“You don’t have to do it. Go to class.”

“And you?”

The dark-haired girl turned around and began walking away. “I’ll go to the gardens.”

Almost immediately, she heard footsteps following her.

Yang walked quickly by her side, looking at every corner. 

“Oh, Brothers, oh, Brothers…”

“Come on,” said Blake as they left the building. “You never skipped classes before?”

Yang didn’t said anything, and that was answer enough.

Blake laugh.

“Ugh, stop it.” Said Yang pouting. “Did you skipped classes all the time?”

“Yang, I didn’t went to school.”

They arrived to the gardens in less than five minutes, and as Blake had said, there was no one around. The beginning of spring was showing, as the flowers where in bloom, paining everything with yellow, orange and purple. They sat in the grass near a tree, where they knew no one who weren’t looking would see them. 

“I can’t believe we skipped class.” Said Yang, biting her lip. “What if someone notices?”

Blake felt guilty building inside her. “If you want to we can go, I’ll say I lost something and you were helping me find it.”

“No, no, it’s alright. It’s just…” She sighed and laid her back against the tree, her side pressing against Blake’s. “I’m not as a rebel as you yet, it’ll take me some time getting used to all this rule breaking.”

“You literally blew up a club.”

“Minor things.”

They laughed as a couple of birds sang on top of the tree. There were butterflies flying around them, and Blake really felt inside on of her books. She tried to stop thinking about it.

“Thank you.” Suddenly said Yang, avoiding her eyes.

Blake tilted her head. “Why? For being a bad influence?” She tried to joke.

Yang shook her head with a small smile. 

“This is going to sound really dumb, but I had a nightmare last night, and, I don’t know, I just don’t really feel like myself today. But, being here with you? It makes me feel safe. So thank you.”

She moved her head, and they looked at each other’s eyes. Blake swallowed, feeling her chest twist.

“I’m sorry you feel like that.” She managed to say. “I… noticed, kind of.”

Yang’s eyes perked. “Really?”

“Well, you are usually always touching people, and you weren’t today.”

_That was a terrible paraphrasing_. Guilt began to form in Yang’s face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry if I ever made you uncomforta—”

“No, no! I didn’t meant that, I meant that you are warm and cuddly, and you put your hand on the lower of my—of _people’s_ back when they walk, and today you weren’t doing any of that.”

_Why was she out of air? What was her problem?_

Yang blinked. A smirk formed slowly on her face.

“So you want a hug?”

Blake felt her face blushing. “What? No, that’s not what I said.”

“You kinda did.” Yang shrugged, leaning even more toward Blake. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Her partner laughed as she hadn’t in all day. It was all Blake wanted to hear, and it scared her.

But when Yang took her hand, the fears seemed as small as the butterflies that flied around them.

“You know,” said Yang, “ _I_ could use a hug.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. A hug for me, not for you.”

Blake tried not to smile, she really did. But she couldn’t help it when she was around Yang. She leaned into her friend and wrapped her arms behind her neck, letting Yang hide her face in her neck.

It was far more intimate than anything they had ever done. 

They cuddled against the tree for some minutes, hours, entire lives until the far sound of the bell told them to go to practice. 

They took their bags and smiled with complicity. This was their new place, their secret.

As they walked back to the building, it was Blake who placed her hand in the back of Yang’s back, and the blonde girl smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i _needed_ to write them skipping class at least once, so here it is!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Day 6 — Sun/Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is super short, but i felt like leaving it there, i hope you enjoy it anyways!

“Do you think the moon gets lonely?” Asked Yang as they laid in the garden of her house.

Blake turned her head to see her. “What do you mean?”

“The moon.” 

They both looked at it, wide in the sky above them. 

“Don’t you think it gets lonely? I know it’s a bunch of rock in the space, but still.” Finished Yang in a soft tone.

Blake took a deep breath, thinking.

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “There are stars, lots of them. Maybe they keep the moon company.”

For a second, Yang didn’t say anything. They looked at the night sky as if it were someone else.

“And what about the sun?” Asked Yang. “There aren’t any stars in the day.”

“The clouds.” 

“And when it’s a clear day?”

Blake doubted. “People. There’s always people during the day, and the sun watches us.”

She felt really proud of her answer for a second, until Yang chuckled.

“The sun must be depressed as heck.”

Blake couldn’t help to laughed too. It was hilarious to think about the sun and the moon watching them, night and day, doing all the disasters they made.

It was sad, actually. But Yang and Blake kept laughing.

They dark-haired girl rolled to the side, closer to Yang. When the laughed added, Blake asked:

“Are you okay?”

Yang smiled and nodded. “I’m okay now.”

“And what about other times?” They were still new to this. The _being more_ than friends. “You know you can tell me.”

“Of course.” Yang sighed, her hand sliding into Blake’s. “It’s just… too much, all that happened, all that is going to happen. Sometimes I just _know_ everything will we fine, but other times… it’s just hard.”

Blake nodded slowly. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“And it’s not yours either.”

Yang’s eyes opened fast, surprised at her girlfriend’s words. Tears started to form, and Blake feared she had said something wrong.

But Yang hugged her.

It the grass under the moon, they cuddled and cried.

Not because they were sad, or happy. They just let it all out.

And when it dawned, they were still together.


	7. Day 7 — Tiger/Dragon

Tigers and dragons were _not_ friends. Maybe allies, sometimes, if non-shapeshifters became a threat, but alliances were temporal.

Shapeshifters of different kinds lived in peace, but they did _mingle_.

That’s how Blake knew. “This is not a good idea.”

The dragon shapeshifter pursed her lips. “Yeah, I know.”

But none of them move.

It wasn’t easy living in the woods. It was good when you didn’t wanted to be found, but bad for the same reason. Nobody found you, until they did.

And there weren’t such things as “properties” in the forest. That’s why Yang didn’t know there was a house less than a mile away.

She had found the tiger shapeshifter two days after beginning the construction of her cabin. 

“I’m not moving, tho.” Said Yang. “I already put the foundations.”

“You are saying _I_ should move?” Asked Blake, feeling her ears tense. “I’ve been living here for three months.”

They looked at each other with intensity. Yang’s skin seemed to shine as all dragons’ did, but Blake wasn’t afraid. She would fight, if she had too.

But Yang sighed. “Look, I don’t want trouble. That’s why I moved here. So, I’ll stay out of your hair and you’ll stay out of mine, ok?”

Blake stared, analyzing her words. “Fine.”

And like that, they became neighbors.

From her roof, Blake could see Yang’s chimney. It was surprising how in just a week the exterior of the house was ready, while Blake’s, even after three months, was holding itself by… Blake didn’t know why her house hadn’t fallen yet, to be fair.

Sometimes they saw each other, when they went to the lake to supply themselves with water or wash their clothes. Or when they went to the nearest market to buy seeds and food they couldn’t make.

Blake saw Yang flying over the trees. Yang saw Blake running in between them.

For a month, they didn’t talk again.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Roared Blake as she ran outside her house. Yang was watching her vegetable plots. As soon as the dragon heard her, she jumped.

“I’m doing nothing!” She said raising her hands. “Just watching!”

Blake’s hair began to bristle. “ _Why_ are you watching?”

“It’s just—!” Yang gulped. “I wanted to know how you make your vegetables grow!”

“… what?”

The dragon sighed with frustration. “I’ve been planting the seeds, and watering them every day for a month but nothing grows! And I can’t keep buying my food every day.”

The tiger stared. Blake had work with dragons before, and even if there had never been problems, it was… hard, to say the least. But her neighbor seemed almost honest.

“Show me.” She demanded.

Yang walked her to her cabin, where in the front long rows of over watered land were covered with seeds. 

Blake couldn’t help to laughed.

“I did my best!” Said Yang, trying to defend herself. “I’m better _building_ things, not _growing_ them.”

She was right. The cabin was so beautiful and well done that it didn’t even deserved to be call a cabin, with carefully cut woods, polished glass windows, and a tile roof. Blake felt embarrassed with her own home.

“You are watering too often.” She said pointing at the land. “What vegetables are you trying to grow?”

“Uh, the usual ones?”

Blake sighed. “You need to know what you are growing, not all vegetables need the same, for example peas need support, and with broccoli you need to be very careful with bugs. Oh, and if you are just beginning, you _really_ don’t want pumpkins.”

“Oh.” Yang stared at her as if Blake had spoken another language. “That sounds… hard.”

She looked back at her land, and then towards Blake’s house.

Somehow, the tiger knew what she was going to ask.

“So, this is a crazy idea.” Began Yang. “But there’s no way I can learn all that growing, but you already know it.”

“Yes, I do.”

“And I noticed your cabin is a little…” 

Blake raised an eyebrow, waiting. 

“… sloppy.” Finished Yang.

“So? What’s you point?”

“I’m saying, what if you grow my vegetables, and in exchange I’ll build you a new house?”

Blake was saying no. There was no way she was going to let a dragon inside her house and then give her food. No.

But she remembered how close Fall was, and she wouldn’t survive the cold nights without proper windows.

“Fine.”

Constructions began the next day. Yang arrived before noon and after deciding the construction ground, she began digging. 

Blake watched her carefully as she began to prepare the land for the new crops.

The first week was hard. They bumped into each other all the time, Yang began working too early or Blake, who walked fast and making no sound, would scare the hell out of the dragon.

But slowly, they got used to each other. 

“Do you want some water?” Asked Blake, looking up the ceiling joist were Yang was doing something the tiger didn’t understood.

The dragon poked her head from above the wood panels and smirked. “That’s not just water.”

Blake, holding a tray with a big salad and a jug with water, growled. 

“I can save it for another day, if you don’t want it.” Said the tiger already walking away. She heard the flapping of wings behind here before Yang stood by her side.

“No, no! I’ll take it.” She said as she took the tray and sat on the grass. She smiled, and looked up. “Thanks.”

Blake had heard that a dragon’s eyes showed the fire they had, but Yang’s eyes were bright lilac. Powerful, but beautiful. The tiger shook her head, and turned around.

“No big deal.”

It became something usual. Yang cutting wood, melting sand, making adobe, and Blake bringing her food. The bad thing was that Yang pushed herself too much, one day even spending the whole night sanding the glasses, and Blake, as great she was harvesting, didn’t know how to cook.

One night, after Yang already finished that day’s work, she knocked on Blake’s door. The house was already good enough for the tiger to sleep in, even if there were a few open holes in the roof and had no furniture. 

She opened the door, confused. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah!” Said Yang with a smile, and Blake noticed she was holding a wooden tray with bread and an omelette made with vegetables. “I just made too much food for me, and I thought you may want some.”

“So you are giving me your leftovers?”

“No! I didn’t mean— I made the plate for you, I—”

Blake laughed. “I’m messing with you. Thanks, Yang. You didn’t have too.”

The dragon smiled, giving her neighbor the tray.

“It was not biggie. I mean, we are friends.”

Blake stopped. She looked up, their eyes meeting. “We are?”

“Uh, yeah? If you want to.”

“Yes.” Blake answer, maybe too fast. “Sure.”

Nodding, Yang leaned. “Great.”

They stood in silence, looking at each other for maybe too long. 

Dragons and tigers didn’t mingle.

But Yang and Blake were ready to be the exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a hard one, i don't even know what i wrote (you can see how how i don't know anything about vegetables and building houses)


	8. Day 8 — Bonus day!

“NO!” Screamed Blake as she saw Yang fall to the ground. 

Salem was too strong, both of them could take her down. Ruby had fainted from the effort, and Weiss was doing her best to protect her partner.

Blake ran to Yang’s side, becoming the only thing between her and Salem.

The woman looked at her with cold eyes. 

Yang coughed with pain, and stared at Blake, eyes full of tears. “No, Blake! Get away! She will kill you! Run!”

But Blake stayed were she was, holding her weapon.

“You _won’t_ take her away from me!” she shouted. Her leg was bleeding and her arms shaking. She knew it was a battle she wasn’t going to win.

Salem knew that too. She smiled. “You would die for friend?”

“Not my friend.” Whispered Blake. She looked at Yang for what she thought it would be the last time. “I love you, I should have say it sooner.”

Yang tried to get up, but she couldn’t. 

“Blake” she cried, “I love you too. Please, don’t do this!”

But the dark-haired girl had her weapon ready. “We protect each other, no matter what.”

Salem looked at them, almost in shook. She didn’t advance.

“We saw your past!” Screamed Yang. “You lost your love too! They took him away from you without remorse, and now you are doing the same! You are being just like the Gods!”

Maybe it wasn’t the right thing to say. The air seemed to tense as Salem finally started to walk towards them.

Blake tried to swing her katana, but it flew away from her hands.

“Yang! Blake!” Screamed Weiss, but a grimm blocked her way.

Blake fall to the ground, and once again put herself in front of Yang. 

Both women hold each other as Salem lowered herself to look in their eyes.

“You are about to die.” She said. “How do you still have that _light_ in your eyes?”

It almost seemed as if the question was genuine.

“We have each other.” Let out Yang without air. 

Salem frowned.

Everything started to feel heavier, and the power emanating from Salem burned their skin.

“I am _not_ like the Gods.” She said with disgust. 

Behind them, Ruby screamed, and white light surrounded them. 

For a second, Both Yang and Blake thought they had died, but they were still holding each other.

When the light disappeared, Salem was gone. Somehow, they knew she had escaped.

Blake turned to see Yang. “I love you!”

Tears felt from their eyes. Yang hugged her tight, and repeated “I love you” until the words almost lost meaning.

For the first time, as they bleed and hurt and cried, they kissed.

Because they were okay, and had made it through the battle.

And while they stayed together, they would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe it's over! i had such a blast doing this, thank you all so much for reading and all the nice comments, i appreciate SO MUCH, it's been one of the best weeks of this crazy quarentine.  
> I hope you are all safe and alright <3


End file.
